Several packages for shipping windows, doors and the like have been heretofore proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,043 discloses a shipping container for securing sheets, such as automotive lites. In general, the container is an enclosed crate structure which includes a base supported on runners, opposed end walls, a back wall, a front wall, and a top wall, all of which enclose the sheets therein. Slotted logs formed of compressible polyurethane are spaced apart from each other and are mounted on the base and on the top wall. Each sheet has lower and upper edge portions which are mounted in a slot in the logs secured to the base and the top wall, respectively, to secure the sheet within the container. The runners provide clearance for a fork-lift truck to lift the container. While this type of container has performed acceptably, the container is costly to manufacture due to its enclosed crate structure. The container is also costly to ship and can be difficult to handle due to its bulk and weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,188 discloses a container for shipping or transporting frangible doors. The container includes longitudinal sheets of paperboard which have spacing elements thereon for holding and containing the doors therein. One sheet is placed under the container and another sheet is placed on top of the container. The sides of the sheet overlap each other and are affixed together. The sheets are folded upwardly to overlay the sides of the doors. The container has supports attached thereunder which elevate the container to provide clearance for a fork-lift truck to lift the container. A transparent plastic covering may be wrapped around the container. While this type of container has also performed acceptably, large amounts of material are wasted due to the overlapping structure of the sides of the sheets thus increasing the cost of the container.
The present invention presents a novel package for carrying windows, doors and the like in bulk during handling and/or transportation that overcomes or minimizes the problems presented hereinabove and also presents several advantages and improvements over the prior art.